Connie's serious allergic reaction/Connie's Story
This is were Connie has a serious allergic reaction in The Day Connie Came. that day, the School time ends, but as the foals leave the schoolhouse, Connie is then tripped by Diamond Tiara Connie: Whoa! then she lands in patch of roses! Sweetie Belle: Oh no! Connie: Huh? What? notices she landed in roses Oh no! Roses! Someone get me off of them! Diamond Tiara: Ha! That lame giraffe's afraid of flowers! Button Mash: No! She's not afraid of flowers! It's the roses, she can't be near roses! Siliver Spoon: Huh? What are you talking about? Apple Bloom: You varmits, Connie's allergic to roses! Silver Spoon: Do you say, "allergic to roses"? Scootaloo: What are you deaf and dumb? Yes, we said "allergic to roses!" Connie's body starts to get a rash Dinky Hooves: gasp Miss. Cheerilee! Connie's having an allergic reaction! back into the schoolhouse Connie: Guys! I'm start to have an allergic reaction! Sweetie Belle: Call a doctor! Scootaloo: There's no time! We have to get her to the hospital! out her dragon whistle and blows it Flame then flies into the scene and lands Scootaloo: Scooter Flame! Connie's having an allergic reaction, we need to get her to the hospital, now! and Apple Bllom then help Connie onto Scooter Flame Scootaloo: in the saddle Fly like the wind, Scooter Flame! Flame then takes to the skies and flies start for the hospital Diamond Tiara: This is not good. Sillser Spoon: Yeah, and something tells me that we're gonna be in big trouble. Cheerillee: Diamond Tiara! Silver Spoon! Come in here! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: (in unison) Uh oh. the hospital Sweetie Belle; Poor Connie. Button Mash: Yeah, I hope she'll be okay. in come the other foals and the Vikings come in Hiccup: Guys! Astrid: We heard about what happened. Snoutlout: Yeah! Scoots, how did this happen? Scootaloo: Take a wild guess. Astrid: Oh, Great. what did those to mudge buckets do this time? Apple Bloom: They tripped Connie and made her fall into a patch of Roses. Yuna: Oh my. Fishlegs: Well, how is Connie? Scootaloo: We don't know yet, the doctor hasn't told us yet. Green Bills races in Green Bills: panting Guys, Miss Cheerilee called me and tolds me what happened, is my daughter okay? Sweetie Belle; yeah, I think so. Apple Bloom: We brought Connie here just 5 minutes ago. Scootaloo: She was start to get a rash so I called for Scooter Flame, my Monstrous Nightmare and we rode him here. the dcotor comes out Doctor: Are you Connie's father, Green Bills? Green Bills: Yes. Doctor: Well, here's the status, your daughter's gonna be just fine, if this young pegasus and her Monstrous Nightmare hadn't of brought your daughter here, things could've been worse. Green Bills: of releaf Fishlegs: Oh, Thank Thor. Doctor: Connie is stable, but we're gonna have her stay overnight just to be on the safeside. leaves Sweetie Belle: Mr. Green Bills, when did Connie get these allergies to Roses? Green Bills: Well, it started awhile ago... flashback Green Bills: narrating You see. Me, Novel, and Connie were out on a safaria in Africa. As we were strolling through some gardens, Connie fell into some roses, but after she got back up, we continued on. Then as we continued Connie started to get itchy and see began sneezing. But as we were out in the feilds, things started to get worse. Connie started to swell up and then she had trouble breathing. While I kept Connie on her feet, Novel called for medical assistance. Novel: her cellphone Hello? This is Novel Bills here at the safaria park, I need an ambulance out here right away, my daughter's having trouble breathing! Please send help right away! now fade into the next scene where we see Connie in a hospital bed Green Bills: narrating Luckily, the afforities sent a helicopter to pick us up and we got Connie in the local hospital. After examination, the doctor told us that it was the contact to the roses that caused Connie to end up the way she did. And he told us to make sure that we keep Connie away from rosese in order to prevent that samething from happening. in the present Green Bills: Since then, we've made sure to keep Connie away from roses. We even had to remove the roses from our own garden. But if it meant keeping Connie okay, it was worth it. Skyla; Oh my. Green Bills: Yeah. Astrid: That is just aweful. Such a nice kind hearted giraffe like Connie having a serious allergic reaction from roses, when she was younger. Hiccup: Well, I'll give dad a heads up on this so this won't happen in Berk. Green Bills: Thank you, Hiccup. That means alot. Hiccup: No problem. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts